battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tunis Harbor
Tunis Harbor is a map featured in Battlefield 2142. It features an abandoned African port that focuses on medium to close-range infantry combat, with vehicles taking a support role. Overview A large dock complex in Northern Africa. The map features a winding path with plenty of buildings and machines providing cover. A catwalk network connects both sides of the map, as does the dock canal. Control Points show/hide Conquest Large Inner Docks EU main base at the western end of the map. Cannot be approached by water, and thus significantly harder to penetrate by PAC saboteurs. A railgun at the head of the area is supported by a second railgun further rear. Junkyard Set among train cars. The catwalk splits off in many directions to surrounding towers and one of the Inner Dock buildings. A wall divides the two main paths, one along the marked road, and a dirt road continuing to Power Station. Between Junkyard and Eastern Docks, players can swim along the north boundary, cross the catwalk, jump across a docked boat, or swim through the dock ramps. Battlewalkers can take advantage of the dock ramps, being just tall enough to walk through the water. Power Station Central flag at the south of the map. Contains three building complexes, and a dock crane for elevated coverage. The railgun placed here has limited coverage of ground level, but excellent coverage of the catwalk further north. Cargo container yards to the north allow infantry to filter in. Vehicles can take two paths through the area: a path along the dockside, and a rear unpaved path. Eastern Docks A flag set inside a cargo yard. Docks to either side give some trench-like cover. A building across the road offers additional cover and some roof access. A railgun stands near the flag. The tower in the northeast corner is inaccessible, but provides some cover for those climbing out of the canal. A very large open area in the southeast corner allows for wide flanking around the dockyard. Main Office Northeast corner, used by the PAC as their base. Though generally ill-advised, infantry can enter the water and swim to other flags. The waterways are generally out of sight, but players cannot fight back if caught swimming. Conquest Small Living Quarters The EU's main base lies at the eastern end of the map. Here, a L5 Riesig, an MK-15 Bandit, and the team's Commander Assets spawn. Bridge The Bridge command point lies to the southwest of the EU main base, on the edge of the map's bridge and will spawn a Rorsch Mk-S8 when captured. A yard of storage silos gives upper-level access. Players can swim along the south boundary, and cross into the marshland underneath. Docks Office In the southwest corner of the map, the Docks Office sits on the end of a pier. Like the Bridge control point, it will spawn a Rorsch Mk-S8 when captured. Outer Docks In the northwestern corner of the map lies the Outer Docks. This is the PAC team's starting base and it spawns a Rorsch Mk-S8, a T-39 Bogatyr, and a UAZ-8 Ocelot. Conquest Tunis Harbor is notable for having completely separate areas for its Conquest Large and Conquest Small modes. The 16-player map is set to the northwest of the 32/64-player map. The Large variant offers additional fast attack vehicles, and a catwalk network. Gallery map_tunis.harbor.jpg|Satellite view of Tunis Harbor. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142